Frozen Heart
by Nickaej
Summary: Taking place directly after the first movie, Elsa and Anna tries to live a normal life, but Elsa is haunted by repeating nightmares and in this story two people died while Arendelle was frozen.
1. Nightmares

Elsa

The thing about dreams is that they help hold on to your sleep. Elsa knew it very well. She understood that a person would sometimes suffer from nightmares, which can be daunting sometimes, but it was beyond normal to have the same nightmare twenty times in a row!

In her dream, she looked down at her frightened sister Anna, who was desperately trying to crawl away from her with tears running down her cheeks as she continued to shout, "Elsa, I'm sorry. Please don't kill me. ! "

"You killed Olaf Anna! Everything that is going to happen now is something you have brought upon yourself!"

Anna would not give up and she managed to get back on her feet. Elsa had all the time in the world as she approached Anna. Anna tried to run away, but Elsa simply pointed to Anna's leg with her index finger, and out of it an ice arrow came out of it and flew through the air at high-speed which penetrated Anna's legs so that she fell to the ground once again.

Elsa heard her sister sob and cry, but Elsa's heart was really frozen now as she was trying to kill her!

Elsa stomped her foot hard into the ground, and a wall of thick ice appeared in front of Anna, blocking her futile attempt to escape her sister's anger. Elsa walked over to her, kicked her sister's legs, and rendered them useless. Then she turned Anna around so they were face to face.

Elsa took a good long look at her sister and felt nothing but hatred for this worthless woman.

"You killed him Anna ... You killed Olaf. For that I will kill you and it will be a slow and very painful death I have in store for you!"

"Well, well, " the voice said suddenly in Elsa's mind. " Kill her now ... "

"Do you have anything to say Anna? "

"Yes, you will never be the beloved and respected ruler of Arendelle just as our parents were, you psychotic FREAK!"

"I think I will when all my enemies are dead and I will start with you!"

The cold blue flame appeared around Elsa's body and she could see the real fear in Anna's eyes.

"You brought this on yourself!" Elsa said.

Elsa grabbed her sister's feet, and Anna began to scream loud when ice began to engulf her feet and continued to spread upwards, swallowing the legs, thighs and torso and continued to freeze her arms in place! The ice reached Anna's face and froze her facial features, finally breaking her scream for mercy as she turned to an ice statue!

Elsa got up and looked at her death traitor of a sister. She did not care about what her parents might have thought or said about them. Anna had killed Olaf, a snowman whom she had now considered her only friend, but was now dead and it was all Anna's fault!

Elsa went over to the magic ice barrier that she had conjured up to prevent Anna from escaping and saw her own reflection in the ice. The icy blue flame was still around her body and it seemed to make her even more beautiful, because after all she was a very beautiful queen.

"Little reflection in front of me, am I the fairest queen of in all the world?" Elsa asked herself.

She had fair skin, deep blue eyes and long platinum hair. She had a slender figure which her icy dress seemed to cling to like a lover.

But she wasn't like other people, and she had never been. She had been born with powers far beyond any normal human being. Elsa had always thought of that.

"Why was I born with these powers?" she asked herself, but she never seemed to get closer to the real answer doing so...

Her parents did not have magical powers while they were alive and now they were dead at sea. Her now dead traitor of a sister had no special powers, so why did Elsa have them?

Elsa looked around and studied the frozen wasteland she had created with her powers. She saw the statue of all the other people she had frozen to ice statues. She walked over to one of them.

The statue depicted a woman whose face expressed fear and pain, and in her arms, there was a baby who had died with her mouth open, so it looked like the baby's screams had been frozen in time. Both mother and child were dead and the ice would preserve them until the end of time. The beauty of the mother would never disappear.

"It's time," the voice said. "To be reborn as a God! You Elsa are the key ..."

The voice of her dreams sounded like it came from all over the place and Elsa fell to her knees.

She looked around at the desolate wasteland she had created. She had not meant to do it, but now that she had access to the true powers within her, she had a more difficult time controlling it, when something really angered her, as her sister had done.

She really wanted Olaf to be by her side now so he could comfort her; tell her everything would be okay, even if everything went to hell. Elsa was not a religious person, but if there really was a hell she could not help feeling that she was going to it when she herself one day would die, hopefully of old age...

Elsa concentrated and as easy as blinking with her eyes, she managed to conjure up another snowman that looked like Olaf!

She saw another ice statue and this time it was of Kristoff!

She walked over to it and noticed that he had carried a carrot and two wooden sticks, but now they were lying at his feet. These items were not frozen.

Elsa picked them up and went back to her snowman, placing the items in the right places on the snowman's body. Then she looked at it, desperately hoping that the snowman would come alive. However, nothing happened! The snowman just stood there without moving, and Elsa began to cry hard and long, as she hugged the little snowman as if somehow it could bring the snowman back to life.

After all, Olaf had always liked nice hugs! However, no matter how long and how hard she waited for it to come alive, the snowman did not move. It did not blink, and Elsa felt her heart break in two not knowing what she could do.

"They will pay for this! They will all pay"

Then she saw something on the horizon. It was a person approaching her and she wondered who it could possibly be...

As the person approached her, she could see it was a man and for a brief moment, she thought it could not be him!

The red hair on top of his head was the same as the last time she had seen him. His sideburns were also the same, with the same length as the last time she saw him.

It was Hans of the Southern Islands!

"Hans, stay back ... I warn you!" Elsa shouted and prepared to send out another ice arrow, but Hans continued to walk towards her as if he had heard nothing at all!

He grabbed the handle of his sword and held it with one hand!

"You asked for it!" Elsa shouted and sent another ice arrow towards Hans, but to her astonishment, the arrow exploded into a thousand pieces, when it hit Hans with full speed.

One of the pieces flew back through the air at high speed, hitting Elsa's cheek so that there was a thin line of blood on her face. Looking at her hands and noticing that the icy blue flame was still burning from her body, she stomped her foot hard into the ground and the ice began to spread towards Hans, but now the ice instead of being blue and clear had turned black to her own astonishment!

The black ice hit Hans with full force, but no sound came from him as he turned to an ice statue faster than the normal ice did! Then the statue of Hans exploded into a thousand small pieces, and Elsa managed to conjure up a barrier before the ice hit her with full force!

"That was a close call," she said to herself, laughing now that the threat was over.

"It's not over yet!" a voice said behind her.

Elsa turned around as fast as she could and as Hans held on to her arms, Elsa noticed that the cold blue flame did not seem to hurt Him.

"It doesn't hurt you!" Elsa exclaimed. "Why doesn't it hurt you?"

Then Hans spoke, but it was with a voice that was not his own.

She had heard the same voice in her own head!

"I'm you Elsa! You and I are the same person! We are separated, but we are one, and now it is time for us to be united again. I will set them all free!"

Hans threw Elsa aside as if she were a little doll!

She felt drained of power as if his touch had sucked the energy out of her. Looking down at her own hands, she came to the conclusion that she could no longer conjure up the blue flame again! Without it, she was weaker and more vulnerable to attacks.

Hans approached her, but before she managed to get up again, he kicked her in the face with his shiny polished boots.

"These boots were made for kicking people in the face with!" he said laughing at her pain.

Elsa lay there unable to defend herself. Hans came on top of her, holding her arms down to the ground as she tried to kick him and blast him with more ice. Then he hit her again, and she was on the verge of passing out as he tore her dress apart, exposing her long, thin legs and underwear.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," he said, with sweat leaping down his forehead. He lowered his pants slightly and exposed his already large cock. Without mercy, he spread her legs apart, tore her panties apart and thrust his cock straight into her as he moaned with joy!

"Please stop ...!" Elsa managed to say as she tried to resist.

"No ..." he said coldly!

She tried hard to resist by moving her body, but the only thing that resulted in was she got hit with a fist and she cried out in pain, as she felt blood run from her lips and she was almost certain she would get a blue eye.

Hans took full advantage of her and she had no chance to escape!

He was on top of her with all his weight and as he pumped inside of her, she heard him moaning with pleasure, and Elsa tried to retreat into herself, imagining that she was somewhere else, sitting on a beach with Anna as children, in what felt like thousands of years ago.

His thrust had become more violent and Elsa did her best to not let out a sound even though her insides felt like soft pasta.

He was truly the most evil man to have ever existed and she heard him say: "Oh, I know that you are trying to stay silent my dear, but the thing is no matter what happens, you are mine now Elsa!"

His heavy breathing disgusted her and she noticed that his moaning had gone and octave higher.

"You must have my child Elsa, you can be absolutely sure about that, our child will rule entire kingdoms, and you will be my primary breeding toy!" He said, moaning loudly as Elsa felt him fill her with his cum!

"Oh no", she thought right then and then she only wished that she was dead!

Then she woke up from her dream!


	2. Another Day, Another Problem

Anna

Anna lay awake in her bed thinking back to a few days ago.

Hans, the man she thought had been prince charming, turned out to be a power hungry monster who almost succeeded in killing her sister Elsa.

She wondered what punishment he would receive from his twelve brothers. Anna hoped the punishment would be fair, because although Hans was a monster, he did not deserve a cruel death!

"Nobody deserves that kind of fate," she told herself.

The whole incident had changed her a little, and she knew it. Anna had always been a very trusting and very naive person, but that was in the past now...

"Well that's a life lesson learned!" she told herself. "Don't trust everyone!"

She knew that she should have stopped being so naive long ago, but Hans had acted like a mirror, and she had seen herself in him. She had thought she had found her true soul mate, but it turned out to be just a cruel lie.

Tired she got out of bed, went over to the window, and pulled the curtains aside and she found herself looking out on a hot summer morning. She heard and saw children playing on the green grass and in the dirt and saw people from all walks of life walking around doing their business.

There was a happy feeling about it all. None of the adults were angry or sad. Everyone was in good spirit this morning. Anna was wearing her nightgown when she opened the door to a long corridor and saw Judy, a member of the staff passing by.

"Good morning Princess Anna. Have you slept well?" Judy politely asked and smiled.

"Like a rock, well not like rocks. Maybe like the trolls for they look like rocks, and I'm just talking here. Forget what I just said!" Anna said.

"I already have!" Judy said sending Anna a weird look.

Anna was embarrassed.

"Stupid, why can't I just give a normal answer like normal people!"

"Well Judy, I need a bath. Can you get some water heated so I can get myself cleaned?"

Judy gave her a smiling nod: "Of course Princess Anna, and by the way, I think there's something you should know..."

"And what is it?" Anna asked with a worried look on her face.

Judy continued: "You should know that your sister looks more and more tired every day that goes by. It seems she does not get much sleep. I do not know and forgive me for saying it, but I think there may be something wrong with her. You have to go and talk to her, find out what's wrong. "

Anna replied, "I will make it my first priority when I'm clean again."

Judy gave a short bow and hurried away for warm water. About thirty minutes later there was a knock on Anna's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Judy, Princess Anna. I just wanted to inform you that your bath is ready!"

"Finally!" Anna said to herself, went to the door and opened it. "Thank you so much Judy. "

"Well, that's what I'm getting paid for!" Judy said and laughed. "The bathroom has been prepared with warm towels and everything."

"Thanks Judy, you can resume your other duties."

"Okay, I do that."

Anna rushed to the bathroom. Before her was a bathtub full of hot water. She went over to the mirror, which hung on the wall and studied her own body in it.

"Why do I always get morning hair that way it is so annoying!" she said to herself. "Maybe I should get my hair cut like that warrior woman I read about. What was her name again? Mulan or something sounding like that."

She removed her nightgown so she was standing in front of the mirror and only had her silver bra and panties on. Removing her bra, she turned a little so she could get a better picture of how big her breasts were.

"They're not that big," she said to herself. "But if Kristoff likes them, then I welcome them, even though I would have liked them to be a little bit bigger."

She removed her panties and saw in the mirror that she did not have that much hair down south. She understood why some women chose to shave so it did not look like a bush, but sometimes as she walked through the city and eavesdropped on men, it sounded like some of them were not happy about women completely shaving.

One man had said, "I don't want to feel like I'm fucking a teenager, I want to feel like I'm fucking a woman!"

She had never been bushy down there, but she had some hair.

"With the amount of hair I have, it must be fine if Kristoff and I ever decide to do it!"

She went over to the bathtub and slowly lowered herself into the hot water. She felt like she could just sit in it for a long time and fall asleep again.

She thought of Kristoff. He was a good man and she was happy to be with him. After the big thaw of Arendelle, they spent a lot of time with each other, and now Anna was spending more time with her sister, and they could finally start talking about everything, now that Elsa no longer had to hide her powers! "

_However, not all people in Arendelle loves Elsa!_ Anna thought to herself.

Elsa's powers had been out of control, and the only thing worse was that Elsa's powers had killed two people!

One was a mother named Anita and her baby Matilda. They had both died freezing to death of the cold and Anita's husband Miko was the only one who had survived. The city´s people had offered to help Miko with the funeral ceremony for his two loved ones, but Miko had refused.

Instead, he chose to have them burned. Anna and Elsa had seen it from the castle window. Elsa had never forgiven herself, but she made the excuse that at that time she did not know how to control her powers!

Miko disappeared after that and some said that he had probably committed suicide somewhere in a forest!

This had resulted in split opinions among the people about Queen Elsa.

People debated that Elsa had not learned to use her powers, so she could not have avoided this tragedy. Other people debated that Elsa was a monster and she had to die as quickly as humanly possible, although none of the citizens could find the courage to say it to the Queen's face.

Anna picked up the soap, started to wash and scrub her body, and used perfume for her hair, which made it smell like strawberry.

When she was done, she got up from the bath and dressed in a bathrobe.

Then she went to her own room and picked a bright outfit consisting of a red dress. Then she walked towards the throne room with one goal in mind: To find out what was wrong with Elsa!

However, a familiar face stopped her.

It was Olaf the snowman, who liked warm hugs!

"Oh, Anna come and give me a warm hug!" the snowman said.

That was his usual way of greeting people.

After hugging him, Anna asked. "Olaf, what are you doing here?"

"I just talked to Elsa and I told her how much I love my new house."

"Do you like the painting Olaf?"

"That's the most valuable thing I own Anna! Every day I wake up, I go over to it, so I can study every detail of it!"

"It's good to know that you like it so much!" Anna said smiling to the little snowman.

"I do Anna, I really love that painting, but by the way, why are you going to see the Queen?"

"I was on my way to see if she was okay."

"I noticed she seems so tired!" Olaf said. "Like she doesn't get enough sleep at all. I hope everything is fine with her."

"You're not the first to mention it to me, Olaf. Judy also told me about it and I should see her now."

"Okay, I'll return to my house and pour myself a glass of wine."

That phrase made Anna raise an eyebrow.

"Do you drink Olaf?"

"No, but I like to look at the color of the wine. See you later Anna! " he said and was off.

"Take good care of yourself Olaf!"

Anna continued towards the throne room and saw Kai, who was looking out of a window.

"Hello Kai!" Anna said and walked over to him.

Kai turned around. "Hello Princess Anna. How are you? "

"I am fine, thank you very much, how are you Kai?"

"I am good enough, but I am worried about Gerda. Elsa sent her to the Southern Islands so she could testify against Hans and make sure he was punished for his evil doing in our kingdom."

"Did the Queen say, how she would like to see him punished?"

"Yes, she actually told us that. She wants to see Hans hung for his deeds, but there is only one problem..."

"What is that problem?"

"The South Islanders are rumored to use barbaric executions, and although Hans may receive the punishment that Elsa wants, they are more likely to make a barbaric show of it!"

"It's awful to think about!" Anna said.

"Maybe it would have been better if Elsa saw Prince Hans being punished here!" Kai said and he was very serious about that suggestion. "I have heard that the royal family in the Southern Islands are brutal people, but I hope that is not true!

"Hans has brought this on himself, but I only wish he was put in jail or they took away his titles."

Kai nodded, "That would actually be the more humane thing to do, but Elsa also has to show that she's a fair queen not to be trifled with!"

"I just talked to Olaf and he said the queen looked tired today, is this true?"

Kai continued, "Your sister looks tired, as if she has not had a good night's sleep in quite a while, but I am sure that she just need some rest away from her royal duties, so I do not think there are anything to worry about."

"Okay, that is good to know. I talked to Judy and she made it sound like Elsa was in a state of exhaustion!"

"She does and I think it would be wise for your sister to take a day or two off. A regent cannot afford to make mistakes! "

"I am sure Elsa knows what she is doing," Anna replied.

"Well, you better see her" Kai said. "Elsa really looks like a person who has been attacked in her sleep!"

"Okay, I'll find her now!"

On the way to the throne room, Anna asked herself, "How bad can it be? They make it sound like she is exhausted beyond belief, but I'm sure there is nothing to it! "

She reached the throne room and entered it. It was a large room and there were a few ordinary people who had come to ask the Queen for advice.

Another door opened and in came Elsa, and Anna had to do her utmost to hold a gasp.

Although Elsa was good at hiding her true feelings, Anna could immediately see that something was wrong!

Elsa looked so tired that Anna thought she could collapse to the floor at any moment.

Elsa was walking slowly as in a trance and the large bags under her eyes were visible to all and she sat down upon her thrown, mighty, slender and beautiful, it was as if the throne were cut out specifically for her.

As she looked upon her subjects, Anna could see them all switch weight from one foot to the next, as they looked upon her nervously, and Anna kept thinking, that an irritated queen could be quite dangerous.


	3. A Sick Family

Hans

Hans sat in his dark prison cell deep in the castles dungeons, contemplating the events that had led to this point.

The journey home to the southern islands by ship had not been a pleasant journey. That he had expected, but the thing he was not expecting at all was the door to his cell was kicked open by three big men, members of the ship's crew, who started beating him up without mercy.

The punches landed everywhere on his body. His face, legs, torso, back and many other places did not escape being hit. When the blows landed on him, his blood would splash across the wall behind him from his wounds, so when the three men finally stopped kicking him, he could barely stand and his room would literally be painted Red.

After that, he just slept in his bed, taking pleasure in knowing about his body's rapid healing ability. The reason he healed faster and had more endurance was that he was the youngest of thirteen brothers, and as a result, he had always been the one who was always picked on the most. As he got hit by his own brothers, his body began to get used to it, so his body began to heal him faster than any other person in the Southern Islands.

Even his father King Walter picked on him!

"You are weak Hans. Get up and be a man!" Walter yelled."Yes, you are my youngest son, but also the biggest disappointment."

He had only been ten years old at the time!

When his brothers had been at the same age, they were, according to Walter, stronger and faster than Hans was now.

Hans had something that all his brothers seemed to lack. His was not only smart, but he was also more cunning as a fox than all his brothers combined.

"YOU ARE DUMB HANS!" Walter yelled and took a sip from his goblet of strong fine red wine.

Hans had, since he was eight years old, dreamed of forcing that goblet down his father's throat and killing him. He also dreamed of killing his mother. His mother had never said a kind word to him. One day he had asked his mother if she would do anything with him so they could spend some time with each other. The thing was that her husband had mistreated her so many times that her heart had gone cold. She had gone over to him and put her hand under his chin so she could control his head movements a little. Then she made complete eye contact and she said in a low voice, "Oh Hans, if only someone loved you!"

In those words, something changed in Hans.

Something ugly had been born!

One day his father rose from his throne, went over to his now twelve-year-old son, and began to beat him mercilessly.

"WHY DO YOU NOT FIGHT BACK? SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE NOT WEAK! BE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!"

Hans had looked at Alexander, his eldest brother, and tried to shout to him to come and help him, but Alexander stood completely still with eyes that looked, but did not respond. All his brothers had stood in the same way, completely silent. Hans never forgot the treatment they had all given him that day.

When Hans was twenty years old, his brother Alexander had challenged him to a fight right in front of their father.

"ARE YOU STILL WEAK HANS? SHOW ME YOU ARE SPECIAL!"

Hans and Alexander fought each other back and forward with swords, while his father's squeals and laughter were hanging in his ears, eventually losing his concentration and his sword due to a swift attack by Alexander. King Walter laughed long and hard, and Hans felt that his heart was completely numb! Anger was all he could feel at that time!

Alexander had challenged him for fun, he knew it, but when he saw all his brothers laughing with the king and even the guards laughed, Hans finally snapped!

He saw red and he tackled Alexander to the ground and continued to hit him again and again.

His brothers were about to run over to them and shouting for Hans to stop, but his father shouted, "Don't move a muscle sons! I want to see this ...!"

Hans continued to punch his brother in the face. His white gloves started to turn blood red as blood seeped out from Alexander's face. He did not stop. He did not want to stop! The flesh on Alexander's face began to come out, and then Hans finally stopped.

He turned and saw his father nodding approvingly, and then he saw his mother, who looked down and avoided his gaze. Alexander would never be able to do anything again accept breathing with difficulty. He could not walk, could not talk, and he could not blink either! He could do nothing at all except breath as he became comatose.

As for Hans, he became Walter's new favorite son and received great praise from him.

"Hans is my son, he is cunning and smart." His father looked at him. "He is also very dangerous. Is there any more among you who wish to challenge him?"

None of his brother said anything.

" Well, I did not think so. " King Walter said and from that day forward, when dinner was served, Hans would sit at his father's right side and Walter would spend all his time eating and toasting with Hans. After dinner, he would take Hans to his private quarters and ask him what his plans were for the future.

"Well, I cannot inherit this kingdom when I am your youngest son. "

"Hans, the king and queen of Arendelle are dead; they went down with their ship in a brutal storm! Now their oldest daughter Elsa becomes queen of Arendelle when she grows old. When that happens, I want you to go to the coronation ceremony. Hans, you should try to get as close to Arendelle's royal family as possible. If not through the Queen, then through her younger sister Anna."

"How strong are the southern islands ties to Arendelle? "

"Strong enough, and I would like to see these ties grow so much stronger. Do you get what I am saying Hans? Take the throne, no matter what the cost is."

"I can do that father, I will not disappoint you. I will make sure of that. By the way, how big is our fleet of military ships? "

"We have the largest fleet of all the five kingdoms, and our military personal are the most educated and effective killers. Do you expect them to be used? "

"I do not think so." Hans said. "But I have to make sure if something does not go according to plan."

"Do you already have one for the ceremony already? " His father asked impressed.

"Yes, I think I may have."

"My son you will be a great king someday, I am sure."

Three years passed and he was now twenty-three years old, and although he was hiding behind nice clothes and fine manners, he felt as if he stood above all others and no one should stand in his way no matter what!

He decided to visit his mother.

She sat in her room on a chair and looked out of a window as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The Queen asked.

He did not respond but just opened the door and walked right in.

"Hans, why did you not respond?" she asked.

"Do not play your games with me!" Hans said in a tone that made his mother uncomfortable.

He walked over to her and pushed her against a wall.

"I want to know something mother.

What do you think of me? I want you to tell me the truth!"

"I do not like you, Hans and I do not like any of your brothers either! If I could I would have been gone a long time ago and I would never have looked back!"

"So why do you not like your own family?"

"Ever since I came to this castle all those years ago, I have been so abused and taken against my will, believe me that changes a person's heart!"

Hans led his hands up to her neck and began to strangle her slightly, so she coughed and gasped for breath as he said, "I was an eight-year-old kid when you told me you did not love me! You are a worthless human, mother!"

He had loosened his grip again when she said, "Oh, and now you come in here and try to strangulate me. What man you turned out to be! But I think I know why it is you are so obsessed with me! "

"I am not obsessed."

"Don't try to deny it son! I know what you want " she whispered into his ear and started kissing him on the mouth.

It took Hans completely by surprise! He knew he was not like everyone else and people would probably say he was crazy in the head, but with that said; he knew now that his mother was even more crazy then he was!

Hans tried to step back but his mother undid the buttons on his white pants, and then she made a little jump in the air and wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist so she clung to him, kissing him feverishly.

Hans was completely taken back by all this and it took him a while to come to the realization that he was returning his kisses to his mother and that he was about to have sex with her! He tried to pull away, but his mother had some surprisingly strong thighs wrapped around him in a lock that he could not seem to break. "That's what you wanted all the time now, was it not Hans?" she whispered in his ear while her moaning gave him an erection that he was trying to hide, but his mother already knew about it!

"So you really wanted me!" she said as she laughed and moaned into his ear.

He tried to move back but fell over a chair and he fell as long as he was, but with luck landed on the big bed with his mother on top of him! She lifted took her dress like a ballerina, all her moves thought out and she moved her panties slightly so she could guide his cock inside her. He tried to resist, but it was as if all the anger his abusive mother had gone through, was put into the punch she gave him, which made him see stars.

She slid down on top of his cock and began to move back and forth while Hans was still to groggy to defend himself. She wrapped her arms around her head and brought it up to her breasts, then she wrapped her legs around him and in that position, she humped him as if there was no tomorrow!

"I know you would like to suck on these tits!" she moaned in his ear. "By all means go ahead!"

He was still trying to resist being taken advantage off, but he was still to groggy to think straight, but there was a feeling in his body that he knew what was. He was about to cum inside his own mother, just like the bitch of a house cleaner he did earlier!

He found all his strength, managed to hit her hard in the back of the head, and knocked her unconscious!

He had raped the former house cleaner of the castle, but never in his wildest dreams did he think anyone would try it with him!

"They call me sick in the head, but you're more sick then me!" he yelled at his mother's unconscious body. He began masturbating and ejaculated on his own unconscious mother's feet.

Then he left the room.


End file.
